


Последнее

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Drama, Gen, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Указующий дорогу отчаявшимся.





	Последнее

**Author's Note:**

> human!луч света

Тётя Вера умерла, видно, ночью, а Женька и не заметил. Он спал, свернувшись у неё под боком, и обнимал её, как всегда, только утром поняв, что терял тепло, отдавая его ставшим холодному телу. Женька не испугался, что рядом с ним мертвец — за зиму он разучился бояться покойников. Но это значило, что он теперь один. Что не сможет выползти своими распухшими и неподвижными, обутыми в распоротые, но всё равно тесные валенки ногами хотя бы на площадку, чтобы попросить о помощи. Глупости это: никого в квартирах рядом не осталось. Женька открыл рот. Он и не думал кричать — просто дышал мёрзлым воздухом.

В кружке свинцово темнела вода, подёрнувшаяся сверху твёрдой коркой, и Женька разбил лёд пальцами и выпил.

Стылый дом, уходящий скорбными этажами вниз, молчал. Он был бесприютен и мрачен, и редкие огни свечей и слабо теплящиеся буржуйки не могли побороть сорокоградусный мороз. Дом не плакал, когда кто-то в нём умирал, потому что голод высушил лица и слёзы, и не вопил от горя и отчаяния. Обледенелые лестницы свивались колодцами и пропадали в пустоте и тьме. На них сливали нечистоты, потому что трубы водопровода и канализации лопнули, и на них же оставались лежать неопрятными грудами люди, у которых не хватало сил спуститься или подняться обратно. Хорошо, что тётя Вера умерла не там и не на улице.

Женька размышлял о том, что бы ему хотелось сделать сейчас. Какую свою мечту или желание он мог бы исполнить, чтобы уходить в никуда оказалось не слишком обидным. Кусочек сахара, подумал Женька, маленький, с половинку ногтя — но сахара не было. Тогда он снова обнял тётю Веру. Она заботилась о нём и любила его, и он любил её тоже, поэтому поблагодарил в последний раз, прижавшись щекой к щеке. Закутанная в драный платок голова тёти Веры выглядела очень маленькой, а заострившийся нос — огромным. Они с ней вдвоём останутся тут лежать, и холод сохранит их тела до тепла. Потом их обнаружат и закопают где-нибудь. Потом война закончится. Вернётся папа и никого не найдёт — бедный папа. 

Под кроватью, вспомнил Женька. Его подарок.

И другая мечта, из исчезнувшей мирной жизни, прошелестела салатными нежными листьями, распустилась кумачом Первомая, пахнула нагретым асфальтом и пылью — мечта пройти со школьным оркестром, чей голос, ноты в толстой тетради, сгорел, как тётины книги, тщетно сгорел и никого не спас. Мечта была неосуществимой, как сахар, но Женька, неловко выпутавшись из-под тяжести одеял, скатился на пол — будто рухнул. Он ударился локтем и затылком и стал шарить среди пыльной темноты, пока не наткнулся рукой на футляр. Женька видел своё дыхание — белое облачко, и ощущал, что кружится голова, потому что слишком много энергии было потрачено, чтобы слезть с кровати и двигаться. Подтащив футляр ближе, Женька неуклюже и медленно расстегнул молнию и погладил грязными пальцами золотящийся металлический бок. Отдохнув, он выволок трубу из футляра, но не смог поднять её, поэтому просто вытянулся рядом на полу. Голый серый бетон, с которого был содран паркет и давно сожжён в буржуйке, приморозил щёку и колени. Женька дрожал, но, когда холод проник в позвоночник и кости, перестал и почти успокоился. Он закусил леденелый мундштук и выдул через холодное жерло желание жить, которое горько дышало его ослабевшими лёгкими. Одна десятая или двенадцатая часть затвердевших, обратившихся в хрустящие кристаллы льда американских консервов — последнее, выменянное тетей Верой на её обручальное кольцо, последняя чайная ложка еды, приставшая к жестяному дну банки, которую Женька вчера вечером соскрёб и проглотил — не могла дать ему нужных сил. Но Женька думал о весне и о маме, погибшей под бомбами, когда она копала за городом противотанковый ров.

Промёрзший дом оцепенел в изумлении, слушая музыку. И, подчиняясь ей, зашевелился.


End file.
